1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat or otherwise thin panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays may include opposed electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optically active layer disposed to be affected by correspondingly generated electric fields. In liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal layer may be included as the electro-optically active layer, and in the case of organic light emitting diode displays, an organic light emitting layer may be included as the electro-optically active layer.
One of the opposed electric field generating electrodes may be connected to a switching element so that it receives an electrical signal on a selective basis. The electro-optically active layer may covert the received electrical signal to a corresponding optical signal and thereby display an image.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.